Dearest
by Kuroka
Summary: Sebuah luapan perasaan yang tak terbendung, sebab mereka berdua adalah sepasang anikibun dan otoutobun. —Kageto & Muraku—


**Disclaimer:**

Danball Senki Wars © Level-5

**Warnings:  
**  
OOC, typo, nyotoy, gaje, ngerush, plot hole, maksa…

**Important Note:**

Fanfic pertama Kage→Mura saya. Ｏ＜—＜

* * *

**Dearest**

_—yang terkasih—_

* * *

Sebuah jam antik yang terdapat di asrama Angsa—berpenghuni siswa-siswi Rossius—berdentang sebanyak tiga kali. Sedikit mengoyak kesunyian yang tercipta kala puluhan pasang mata tengah memejamkan pasangan kelopak mata mereka. Tenggelam dalam nyenyak kala langit masih bertabur konstelasi dengan _icing _berupa pendaran cahaya rembulan.

Terselip di antara ketenangan pada dini hari tersebut, terdapat sepasang tangan telaten milik seorang mekanik yang tengah sibuk melakukan sentuhan akhir pada pekerjaannya.

"Yosh, dengan begini… Glerior, Gunther, dan Gunther Yzelphar sudah selesai di_maintenance, ssu_…" gumam sang mekanik yang saat ini sedang mengusap bagian kepala sang Violet Devil hingga benar-benar bersih dan tampak mengilap. Seusai puas menyeka LBX berdominasi ungu tersebut, sang mekanik pun memutuskan untuk meregangkan ototnya di kursi setelah berjam-jam lamanya ia duduk dalam posisi agak membungkuk.

"Nghh…" dengungnya sambil menghasilkan bunyi derit kecil dari kursi kayu yang ia duduki. Kemudian, sepasang iris sewarna kayu miliknya melirik singkat ke arah penunjuk waktu yang terdapat di dalam kamar yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam benda-benda dan perlengkapan lainnya tersebut.

"..Sudah jam tiga lewat, _ssu_. Kurasa aku harus pergi tidur sekarang, sebab aku harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali karena hari ini ada uji…"

Gumaman sang mekanik pun terputus di akhir sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan sisa kalimat yang hendak ia ucapkan.

"…Gawat..! Aku sama sekali belum belajar untuk materi ujian hari ini, _ssu_…!" seketika, kepanikan pun melanda sang mekanik bernama lengkap Kiba Kageto tersebut. Ditelusurinya susunan buku-buku di meja kerjanya yang berisi tentang catatan mengenai materi yang akan diujikan hari ini. Sebagai seorang pelajar, siswa Rossius, serta mekanik dari Peleton 6 yang diketuai oleh Houjo Muraku; ia harus bisa mendapatkan nilai yang baik dalam setiap ujian. Dirinya sama sekali tidak boleh menodai harga diri dari kedua hal yang disebut belakangan dengan sebuah nilai yang memalukan—

—sebetulnya, Kageto tergolong sebagai anak yang pandai. Hanya saja, hal tersebut bukan berarti bahwa ia bisa mendapat nilai yang gemilang tanpa belajar sama sekali. Tentu saja nilai yang baik bisa didapatkan dari hasil belajar yang baik. Sementara kepandaian hanya mempengaruhi tingkat kecepatan seseorang dalam memahami dan mengingat sesuatu.

Sambil menahan rasa kantuk, Kageto mencermati catatan yang tertera dalam bukunya secara lamat-lamat. Berusaha untuk memahami setiap indikator penting dari materi yang tengah ia pelajari. Tanpa terasa, singgasana langit kini telah berganti takhta. Malam telah berganti pagi; temaram rebulan telah digantikan sinar mentari. Seandainya saja kicau burung serta terik pagi tak menembus jendela kamarnya, mungkin saja Kageto akan lupa diri.

"…Sudah jam segini..padahal aku masih belum mengulas semuanya, _ssu_…" keluhnya dalam hati seraya menghela nafas lemas dan mengusap kelopak matanya yang terasa agak berat. "…Apa boleh buat.. pagi ini aku sarapan dengan roti saja," pikirnya seraya membuka pintu laci mejanya, mengambil sebungkus roti, membuka kemasannya, dan memakan isinya sambil meneruskan kegiatan sistem kebut seharinya.

* * *

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Vanessa dan Mikhail secara bersamaan ketika mereka berdua melihat kedatangan Houjo Muraku ke meja makan mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Vanessa, Mikhail." Sahut Muraku membalas ucapan selamat pagi dari kedua rekan satu timnya, "..Di mana Kageto?" ujarnya saat ia tak menemukan sosok paling mungil dalam peleton mereka tersebut.

"Hmm… Mungkin ia masih di kamarnya," seru Vanessa menyuarakan opininya.

"Begitu…" respon Muraku pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu sampai Kageto datang…?" saran Mikhail pada Muraku dan Vanessa.

"_Aa_, baiklah." Jawab Muraku menyetujuinya.

Sambil menunggu, ketiganya pun menenggelamkan diri dalam diskusi singkat mengenai ujian yang akan mereka hadapi pagi itu. Setelah beberapa belas menit menunggu, akhirnya salah seorang di antara mereka membuka mulutnya;

"Kageto belum muncul juga… jarang-jarang dia seperti ini," kata Mikhail yang mulai terlihat resah. Begitu juga dengan Vanessa dan Muraku yang juga sejak tadi ikut menunggu.

"…Biar aku periksa ke kamarnya," celetuk Muraku kemudian, lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sebagai seorang ketua dalam peleton, tentu saja ia bertanggung jawab terhadap kondisi rekan-rekan satu timnya. Namun di samping hal itu, Muraku sendiri juga sudah mengganggap Kageto seperti adiknya kandungnya. Oleh sebab itu, ia merasa bahwa dirinya lah yang harus turun tangan terhadap hal ini.

"_Tanomu_, Muraku!" ucap Vanessa yang dibalas dengan sebuah anggukan singkat dari yang bersangkutan, "_Aa_. Serahkan saja padaku."

* * *

Kageto yang saat itu masih mengenakan pakaian _training_nya terkejut ketika pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

_(Tok. Tok. Tok.)_

"_Kageto..? Apa kau masih di dalam?"_ kata sebuah suara dari luar yang sangat familiar di kedua telinga sang mekanik.

"A—aah, iya! Aku masih ada di dalam, _ssu_…!" sahut Kageto panik, "Maaf…sebentar lagi aku akan keluar!" ujarnya seraya mengganti pakaiannya segesit mungkin.

Sementara itu, Muraku yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kageto berbicara, "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu."

Kageto berani bersumpah jika barusan detak jantungnya sempat berdegup kencang sekilas; hanya saja karena saat ini isa sedang begitu tergesa-gesa, maka ia pun sama sekali tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkannya.

Tak sampai dua menit, surai sewarna anggur merah milik Kageto pun terlihat menyembul dari balik persemayamannya. "…Maaf sudah membuat Muraku-_san_ menunggu, _ssu_…" gumamnya perlahan.

"Ng. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, tumben sekali hari ini kau terlambat muncul. Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Muraku.

"Eh…tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Barusan aku cuma terlalu serius belajar untuk ujian hari ini, jadi…"

Muraku bergumam pelan, "Begitu…" lalu ia kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera pergi. Vanessa dan Mikhail sudah menunggu kita,"

_"Ung…!"_

* * *

"Ah, itu dia mereka…!" Vanessa Gala menjadi orang pertama yang berkomentar saat Muraku dan Kageto muncul bersama-sama ke ruang makan.

"_Ngh_…selamat pagi, _ssu_." Tutur Kageto, tak sengaja sedikit menguap.

"…Kau terlihat lelah sekali, Kageto. Apa semalam tidurmu cukup?" kali ini, sang pemuda berdarah asing—Mikhail Rose—menyuarakan pertanyaannya.

"Ng..yah.. lumayan, _ssu_." Jawab Kageto, menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa semalam ia belum sempat tidur sama sekali.

"…Sebaiknya kau kurangi sedikit kegiatan bergadangmu itu, Kageto." Tutur satu-satunya sosok wanita di Peleton 6 dengan panjang lebar, "Aku tahu, tugas seorang mekanik memang tidak enteng. Tapi, kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu sendiri. Kalau kau sampai sakit, kami semua pasti akan khawatir…"

Kageto tersenyum kecil sebagai reaksinya. "Baiklah, aku akan menguranginya, _ssu_. Terima kasih karena sudah memikirkanku…"

"Baiklah, karena kita semua sudah ada di sini… ayo kita mulai makan," celetuk Muraku secara tiba-tiba, "…Kita hanya punya sisa waktu enam menit untuk menghabiskan sarapan kita." Tuturnya Kalem.

(Hasilnya, ketiga rekan setimnya pun mendadak panik dibuatnya—bahkan termasuk Kageto yang sebetulnya sudah sempat mengisi perutnya dengan sebungkus roti saat ia masih berada di dalam kamar tadi.)

* * *

Hari itu, Kageto berhasil melewati awal harinya dengan lancar. Meskipun sempat terjadi ketegangan saat sarapan tadi (akibat paksaan waktu yang menuntut mereka untuk menghabiskan jatah sarapan dalam waktu yang sempit), namun ia berhasil menjalani momen ujian pada pagi itu dengan baik. Kageto pun dapat kembali bernafas dengan lega; _yah…_ setidaknya sampai sirine dimulainya _War Time_ pada hari itu dibunyikan.

Hingga siang hari, ia belum merasakan adanya efek samping yang signifikan dari kegiatan bergadangnya semalam—walaupun kalau harus jujur, ia merasa lebih letih dari biasanya karena belum sempat tidur sama sekali. Sebetulnya, sepanjang hari ini Kageto merasa sangat mengantuk. Namun, mengantuk adalah hal yang wajar dialami oleh seseorang yang kurang tidur. Oleh karena itu, Kageto tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Di samping hal itu, tak ada satu pun yang menyadari jika dirinya mengantuk karena memang sudah sejak semula wajahnya tampak seperti orang yang lesu dan mengantuk. Entah hal tersebut bisa dikatakan sebagai kekurangan atau karunia; namun yang jelas, saat ini Kageto merasa bersyukur karena ia bisa menyembunyikan kondisi sesungguhnya dari ketiga rekan sejawatnya. Bukannya ia _borderline, introvert, _atau apa—hanya saja, Kageto tidak mau membuat Muraku, Mikhail dan Vanessa menghkhawatirkan dirinya sehingga mereka tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada saat _War Time_ nanti. Bagaimana pun juga, Kageto harus mampu mengerahkan seluruh daya dan karsanya dari balik layar untuk men_support_ rekan-rekan satu peletonnya. Itulah peran dan tugas yang dapat Kageto lakukan sebagai seorang mekanik.

* * *

Dimensi waktu terus bergerak hingga momen paling krusial dan menegangkan (selain masa-masa ujian) di sekolah itu pun tiba. Tanpa mau menyia-nyiakan waktu barang sedetik pun, Kageto segera bergegas mengganti pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan seragam mekanik Rossius yang didominasi warna abu-abu gelap. Seperti biasa, sebelum _War Time _dimulai, sebuah _briefing _singkat diadakan untuk mengarahkan misi yang hendak dilaksanakan sekaligus mengecek kondisi terakhir dari _Second World_. Seluruh peleton yang bertugas pada hari itu sudah berbaris rapi di hadapan sang _commander_, sementara sebagian dari sisanya menonton jalannya _War Time_ dari ruangan lain.

"Misi kali ini adalah melindungi _flag_ milik Rossius agar tidak kembali jatuh ke tangan Jenock. Untuk itu, kuserahkan tanggung jawab misi ini kepada Houjo Muraku." Titah Ivan-_sensei_ pada peleton-peleton yang berjajar di hadapannya.

"_Ha!" _jawab Muraku lantang dengan posisi sikap sempurna seorang prajurit. Kemudian, siswa paling gemilang di Sekolah Kamui Daimon tersebut membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkata, "Ayo kita lindungi bendera milik Rossius sekuat tenaga kita!"

"_Ou!" _seru anak-anak lainnya dalam ruangan tersebut. Setelah itu, seluruh barisan pun bubar untuk menjalankan misi mereka dan melalui jajaran _control pod_ yang tersedia.

"_War Time akan dimulai dalam 180 detik."_

Kageto pun memulai tugasnya sebagai pilot yang membawa pasukan Peleton 6.

"_5… 4… 3… 2… 1… War Time, dimulai."_

Jemari sang mekanik terlihat gesit menekan _keyboard _di hadapannya. "_Craft carrier_, diluncurkan…!"

* * *

Seperti biasa, sabetan _Belial Sword_ milik Gunther Yzelphar memang tak mengenal ampun. Hal ini terbukti dari dua unit Pleton 2 Jenock yang langsung mengalami _break over_ ketika mereka sedang berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian sang Violet Devil.

"_Seiryuu! Taiga_!" teriak Gendou ketika dua rekannya menerima serangan telak yang membuat LBX keduanya tak dapat berfungsi lagi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Jenock mengambil alih _flag_ milik Rossius," gumam Muraku kepada dirinya sendiri sambil tetap waspada terhadap keadaan di sekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba—

**(BUM!)**

Terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup keras dari sebuah unit milik Rossius yang meledak.

"Apa yang—"

Begitu layar pada _control pod_ menampilkan sebuah sosok LBX berwarna hitam, barulah Muraku paham akan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. _"Kh… Bandit…"_

"…Bandit…? Kenapa bisa muncul di sana pada waktu seperti ini..?" lagi-lagi sang _commander _Rossius dikejutkan oleh kehadiran para LBX pengacau tersebut. Akibat ulah mereka, misi Rossius untuk melindungi _flag_ milik mereka pun menjadi kacau balau.

"Vanessa, awas di belakangmu—!"

Berkat peringatan yang diberikan oleh Kageto, Vanessa berhasil menghindari serangan salah satu Bandit yang diarahkan padanya.

"_Tch!"_ decak Vanessa terdesak karena sang lawan tak membiarkannya lolos begitu saja dari sergapannya. Sementara itu, Mikhail tengah menembaki prajurit Bandit yang lain agar mereka tak mendekat ke arah Gunther Yzelphar sebab saat ini Muraku sedang bertarung dengan sengit melawan sebuah LBX bersenjatakan kapak merah.

"Rasakan ini!" seru Mikhail seraya terus menembaki musuh yang tampak di depan mata. Gerakan gesit sang lawan membuat beberapa tembakannya meleset, namun setidaknya ia masih bisa menghambat gerak LBX tersebut sehingga Mikhail masih mampu menciptakan jarak yang aman dengan Bandit yang tengah dihadapinya.

"—Ugh," Muraku benar-benar terdesak oleh LBX hitam yang menyerang Violet Devil miliknya. Selama ini, baru Sena Arata seorang lah yang benar-benar bisa melawannya secara seimbang. Namun, saat ini ada LBX lain yang mampu menyainginya selain Dot Phasor—

"_Muraku-san!" _teriak Kageto saat _Belial Edge _milik Muraku terlempar sehingga kini Gunther Yzelphar hanya bersenjatakan sebuah pedang saja. Mendengar teriakan Kageto barusan, Mikhail dan Vanessa pun otomatis mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada kapten peleton mereka.

"Muraku, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Vanessa melalui sambungan interkom yang ia hubungkan padanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi…" Muraku tak melanjutkan kembali pernyataannya sebab ia sedang menahan serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Bandit. Alih-alih meneruskan kalimatnya, ia malah berkata kepada dua rekannya, "Mikhail, Vanessa. Berhati-hatilah."

Rupanya bukan hanya pihak Rossius saja yang saat ini sedang kewalahan menghadapi para Bandit. Pihak Jenock pun kini sedang mati-matian mempertahankan diri mereka dari serangan para pengacau di _Second World _tersebut. Meskipun kalah jumlah, namun ternyata Bandit mampu membuat pasukan Rossius sekaligus Jenock kerepotan menghadapi ulah mereka.

"Kh..!" terlihat Val Sparos yang terbanting ke tanah saat salah satu Bandit mengayunkan senjata miliknya ke arah LBX dengan tipe _frame knight_ tersebut.

"Hikaru, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Haruki sambil melontarkan sejumlah meriam ke arah Bandit yang lain dari kejauhan.

"Aa, aku baik-baik sa—"

"—Hikaru, awas!"

**(KLANG!)**

Hoshihara Hikaru tak berkedip sedikit pun saat Dot Phasor menerjang Bandit yang hendak menyerang Val Sparos miliknya. Aksi yang dilakukan oleh teman sekamarnya tadi memang telah menyelamatkannya, namun ternyata tindakan Arata tersebut merupakan pedang bermata dua. Akibat menubrukkan Dot Phasor pada LBX yang hendak menyerangnya tersebut, kini kondisi LBX ber_frame _tipe _brawler _tersebut berada dalam kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan.

"_Arata!"_

* * *

Kembali ke pihak Rossius; kali ini para anggota Peleton 6 masih berusaha keras menghadapi serangan-serangan yang mereka terima. Lengan kiri Gunther milik Vanessa terpaksa berpisah dengan pasangannya akibat sabetan senjata yang dilayangkan pihak lawan. Begitu pula dengan Glerior yang dikendalikan oleh Mikhail, LBX produksi massal milik Rossius Union tersebut harus mengalami kerusakan yang fatal di beberapa tempat. Kini keduanya berada dalam posisi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan.

"Mikhail, Vanessa. Mundur sekarang juga!" perintah Muraku lantang pada kedua rekannya, "Aku akan mengalihkan perhatian lawan, oleh karena itu lekaslah kalian berdua pergi…!"

Vanessa terhenyak saat mendengarkan perintah dari kaptennya. "Tapi, Muraku! Kami tidak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja!"

"—Aku akan segera menyusul kalian berdua jika kalian sudah berhasil menyelamatkan diri," sambung Muraku selanjutnya, "yang terpenting jangan sampai ada satu pun dari kita yang berakhir di sini…"

"Muraku…"

"…Vanessa, ayo cepat kita pergi. Kalau kita tetap berada di sini, Muraku akan kesulitan untuk melindungi kita berdua," ajak Mikhail.

"_Kh…" _ Vanessa mendengus kesal kepada dirinya sendiri, "Padahal, seharusnya kita lah yang melindungi Muraku…"

"Aku mengerti perasaannmu, tapi untuk sekarang hanya inilah yang bisa kita lakukan…" persuasi Mikhail pada Vanessa.

Vanessa terdiam selama beberapa saat karena masih merasa keberatan. "…Baiklah." Dengan berat hati, akhirnya Vanessa menuruti perintah Muraku dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Mikhail.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, "…Kageto. Bagaimana keadaan Gunther dan Glerior?" Tanya Muraku pada sang mekanik untuk memastikan kondisi keduanya.

"Mereka berdua sudah berada di tempat yang aman, _ssu._" informasi Kageto pada Muraku.

"Begitu… syukurlah." Gumam Muraku merasa lega.

"Sekarang, ayo Muraku-_san_ juga—"

"—_Aa,_ tenang saja Kageto. Aku tahu betul kapan aku harus lari atau tetap terus bertarung…"

Kageto merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. _"Eh…?"_

"…Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja membiarkan para Bandit mengacak-ngacak tempat milik Rossius lebih dari ini…" kemudian tercipta jeda selama beberapa saat, "…Seperti yang kau tahu, tanggung jawab misi kali ini ada padaku. Maka dari itu, aku sama sekali tidak boleh gagal." Dengan intonasi suara yang menyiratkan sebuah determinasi, Muraku melesatkan Gunther Yzelphar miliknya ke arah musuh.

Kageto tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi saat mendengar adanya siratan kesungguhan dalam tiap interval suara Muraku yang mengalun ke dalam telinganya. Lalu, sembari mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, Kageto berbisik dari balik mikrofon, "…Aku mengerti, _ssu_. Kalau begitu… biarkan aku meng_assist_ Muraku-_san_ dari sini."

"_Ng_. Terima kasih banyak, Kageto."

* * *

_War Time _pada sore itu berakhir dengan hasil yang buruk bagi pihak Rossius. Meskipun mereka berhasil mempertahankan _flag_ milik Rossius, namun mereka harus kehilangan banyak unit akibat mendapat serangan mendadak dari Bandit. Bahkan, Gunther Yzelphar milik Muraku pun mengalami kerusakan yang mengkhawatirkan pada saat-saat terakhir _War Time _barusan. Hal ini bisa terjadi karena ia harus melawan 3 unit LBX Bandit sekaligus—dan satu di antaranya merupakan pemimpin dari Bandit. Muraku berhasil melumpuhkan kedua sisanya, namun Gunther Yzelphar benar-benar dihajar habis-habisan oleh LBX berwarna hitam tersebut.

Bom asap yang sengaja Kageto jatuhkan dari _craft carrier _membuat sang pemimpin Bandit kehilangan jejak Gunther Yzelphar ketika kepulan asap yang mengganggu visualnya mulai menipis. Sang mekanik melakukannya secara refleks tanpa perintah dan pemberitahuan. Ia melakukan hal tersebut semata-mata karena ingin menyelamatkan Muraku. Untungnya saja, tak lama setelah itu sirine berakhirnya _War Time_ dibunyikan, sehingga LBX milik Muraku dan anak-anak Rossius lain yang tersisa tidak harus mengalami kerusakan yang lebih parah lagi.

Begitu _control pod _milik Muraku terbuka, tahu-tahu Vanessa sudah berlari menghampirinya. "Muraku! Kenapa barusan kau tidak langsung menyusul kami berdua?!" sentaknya emosional. Tentu saja Vanessa berkata seperti ini karena ia begitu khawatir terhadap kondisi kaptennya.

"…Maafkan keegoisanku ini, Vanessa." Gumam Muraku dengan suara yang rendah, "Tapi, aku tidak boleh membiarkan Bandit mengacaukan Rossius. Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus sukses menjalankan misi isi…"

"..Muraku…" wanita berkulit gelap tersebut dibuat bungkam oleh pernyataan Muraku. Bagaimana pun juga, ia dan anggota Peleton 6 yang lainnya tahu betul jika Muraku memerlukan banyak SC agar bisa menjadi seorang _commander_ sehingga ia harus selalu sukses menjalankan setiap misi yang ia terima.

Mikhail yang baru saja turun dari _control pod_ bergabung dengan keduanya, "…Sudahlah, Vanessa. Yang penting sekarang Muraku selamat. Untung saja tadi Kageto melemparkan bom asap sehingga perhatian Bandit jadi teralih…"

Vanessa hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Muraku, kau juga." Sambung Mikhail kembali secara tiba-tiba, "Kami semua mengerti kalau kau ingin jadi _commander_, dan kami semua benar-benar mendukung cita-citamu tersebut. Aku sendiri pun tak memungkiri kalau kau itu pemain LBX yang kuat. Tapi, kau tetap tidak boleh bertindak nekat..." Kali ini Muraku mendapatkan ceramah singkat dari Mikhail. "Kami semua benar-benar takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu,"

Muraku hanya diam mendengarkan penuturan yang Mikhail sampaikan padanya. "…Maaf, Mikhail, Vanessa." Gumam Muraku singkat sebagai bentuk ungkapan penyesalannya.

"Hmm? Apa yang sedang kalian diskusikan, _ssu_?" suara serak milik Kageto memecah atmosfir yang kurang nyaman tersebut.

Suara bas milik Mihail menjawab pertanyaan Kageto. "Ah, tidak. Kami tidak sedang mendiskusikan apa-apa; hanya sedang membicarakan soal yang tadi..."

Raut wajah Kageto yang semula terlihat santai berubah menjadi tampak serius. "Tentang yang barusan terjadi pada saat _War Time_?"

Mikhail mengangguk.

"...Menurutku, apa yang barusan Muraku-_san_ lakukan adalah sesuatu yang betul-betul keren," komentar Kageto, entah berasal dari pendapat pribadinya atau berasal dari sesuatu yang _lain_; "_Aa_—maksudku, Muraku-_san_ sudah berjuang keras untuk meraih impiannya dan berani mengambil resiko dari hal tersebut... Tapi, Muraku-_san _juga tetap memikirkan kalian dan melindungi kalian berdua, _ssu_…" Kageto kembali menciptakan jeda pada kalimatnya untuk mengambil nafas, "...Jadi, kurasa.. tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu. Lagi pula; Mikhail dan Vanessa pun memiliki perasaan yang sama pada Muraku-_san_, kan..?" lanjutnya kembali, "Kalian berdua tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada Muraku-_san_, dan begitu juga sebaliknya… Jadi, wajar saja jika semuanya jadi berakhir seperti ini…" Kageto mengakhiri kalimat panjang lebarnya dengan sebuah senyum kecil.

Mikhail menghela nafas. "Hh, kau benar, Kageto…" komentarnya, "..Aku tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu…"

"…Aku juga," tiba-tiba saja Vanessa yang sejak tadi bungkam membuka mulutnya, "Maaf..karena barusan aku sudah memarahimu, Muraku…"

Muraku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, itu bukan salahmu. Seperti kata Kageto tadi, semuanya jadi berakhir seperti ini karena kita saling memikirkan satu sama lain…" ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih banyak, aku sangat bersyukur karena telah dipertemukan dengan kalian…"

Hal ini otomatis membuat Mikhail, Vanessa dan Kageto mendadak salah tingkah.

_"—Ee,_ Muraku…! Hentikan! Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, bukan kau…!" sahut Vanessa panik seketika.

"…Tapi—"

"—Ahahah, sudah-sudah, sekarang ayo kita kembali ke asrama… ya, Mikhail? Kageto?"

_"…Aa," _Mikhail dan Kageto kompak menjawab secara bersama-sama.

Tiba-tiba saja...

_(Hyuung.)_

"...Kageto? Ada apa?"

"Hmm...? Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, _ssu_."

"Benarkah...?" tanya Muraku skeptis.

_"Ung."_ Kageto mengangguk kecil sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada sang _anikibun_. '...Aku tidak boleh membuat Muraku-_san_ mengkhawatirkanku juga...' benak Kageto dalam hati.

* * *

Malam harinya, Kageto kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaan sehari-harinya (_selain melap setiap bagian Gunther Yzelphar, tentu saja_) yakni memperbaiki seluruh LBX milik Peleton 6 Rossius yang mengalami kerusakan setelah bertarung dengan sengit pada _War Time_. Meski sebetulnya ia sedang merasa sangat kelelahan, namun Kageto tetap bersikeras melanjutkan pekerjaannya karena ia tak mau menghambat Muraku dalam meraih impiannya. Jika Gunther Yzelphar tidak ia perbaiki secepatnya, maka Muraku tidak akan bisa turut serta dalam sebuah misi, sehingga tujuannya untuk mengumpulkan sejumlah SC dalam waktu secepatnya pun akan tertunda.

...Dan Kageto sama sekali tak mau jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Sembari mengabaikan berbagai gejala kelelahan yang ia rasakan, Kageto terus melakukan pekerjaannya hingga lewat larut malam.

* * *

Hal yang sama kembali terjadi keesokan harinya, saat Muraku mendapati Mikhail dan Vanessa menyapanya dengan ucapan selamat pagi dan Kageto yang belum terlihat batang hidungnya sama sekali di meja mereka.

"..Di mana Kageto?" tanya Muraku pada kedua rekan di hadapannya.

"Hmm… Mungkin ia masih di kamarnya," jawab Vanessa, merasa d_éjà vu_ dengan percakapan ini.

"Begitu…" respon Muraku kemudian secara perlahan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu sampai Kageto datang…?" saran Mikhail menyumbangkan idenya.

"_Aa_, baiklah." Jawab Muraku menyetujuinya.

"...Rupanya benar, percakapan kita pagi ini d_éjà vu_," sambung Vanessa secara tiba-tiba.

"...Ah! Benar juga," sahut Mikhail ketika ia menyadari hal tersebut.

Sementara itu Muraku tampak tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan kejadian d_éjà vu_ yang tengah berlangsung tersebut. "…Biar aku periksa ke kamarnya,"

"_Tanomu_, Muraku!" Vanessa sengaja mengucapkan kembali kalimat yang kemarin ia ucapkan untuk terus menyambung d_éjà vu_ tersebut—namun mata rantai itu harus terputus sebab Muraku pergi meninggalkan tempat itu begitu saja tanpa merespon perkataan Vanessa.

"..Aah, Muraku tidak seru, nih." Dengus sang gadis setelah kepergiannya.

Mikhail hanya mampu tertawa hambar. "Hahaha... sudahlah, Vanessa..."

* * *

_(Tok. Tok. Tok.)_

"Kageto..? Apa kau masih di dalam?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

"...Kageto?" Muraku kembali bertanya dengan suara yang agak keras, siapa tahu saja tadi Kageto tak menjawab karena ia tidak mendengar suaranya. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu dan masih tetap tak mendapat jawaban juga, akhirnya Muraku memutuskan untuk memeriksa kondisi _otoutobun_-nya di dalam.

_(Cklek. Kriet..)_

"...Kage**—**" ucapan Muraku terpaksa menggantung di langit-langit mulutnya ketika ia melihat sang mekanik tersungkur kaku di meja kerjanya.

.

.

.

_"...Kageto?"_

* * *

**—TBC—**

* * *

**Authoress's Note, ****_ssu_:**

...Hai. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mampir dan membaca sampai bagian sini, _ssu_. Oh ya, yang berkata di sini bukan Kageto lho, _ssu._ Tapi saya yang tiba-tiba aja ketularan sama gaya ngomongnya dia—

—lalu; maaf. Kemunculan nama Arata dan Hikaru dalam fic ini cuma cameo doang. Maaf ya... #bikin lambang peace**  
**

Karena saya udah lelah...jadi sekian saja kata penulisnya. Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter kedua sekaligus terakhir dari fic ini.


End file.
